Letters of Hope
by pooka
Summary: read it and review it
1. Letters

Forward  
  
About 9 years after the forest god's head was cut off; when the new Iron Town was built and running, Giko and his troops invaded and took Lady Eboshi prisoner. They began to dig up the forest and kill the animals. San didn't know what to do without her mother there to guide her.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ashitaka awoke in a cold chamber, light bounced off the stone walls. He rolled over onto his side and winced as a sharp bolt if pain shot through his ribs. He attempted to take off his shirt to inspect the wound but it was already off. Ashitaka rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking at the six neat stitches on his side. He looked around to see where he was, San's cave. She was gone, so was her wolf brothers. As he got his shirt on and gathered his bow and sword, he tried to remember how he got his wound. When he left the cave he spotted a piece of parchment on the floor. Ashitaka lifted it from the ground and read it.  
  
Dear Ashitaka,  
  
I have to leave, the humans are becoming a threat to me and my forest so I went to find help. Please stay in the forest to protect it and to protect your self. I found you as I left and minded your wound. I stayed there that night to see if you would pull through and to write this letter. Yakul should be grazing near the cave. There is a bird that can carry your letter back to me. She knows where I'm going and how to get there. You can name her if you want. Just whistle for her. There is ink and paper by my brothers's beds.  
  
San  
  
  
  
Ashitaka put the letter in his belt pouch, went out side, and whistled. He waited in silence for the bird. Suddenly a starling landed on his shoulder from behind, causing him to jump. It cheeped merrily as it toyed with Ashitaka's hair.  
  
"I think I'll call you Chibi-Kaiah." he said as he went into the cave to write a letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
13 days later  
  
San was bathing in a secluded pond, while the wolves where guarding her clothes so that neighborhood boys couldn't play pranks on her. She reached under water and grabbed a hand full of pebbles, so that she could scrub her skin. San dove under the cool water and swam over to shore and got out of the pond. As soon as she got dressed Chibi-Kaiah flew on her shoulder and began to chirp. Seeing the letter attached to the bird's leg she grabbed the bird with a flick of her wrist which silenced her. It took San almost 5 minutes to get the paper from Chibi-Kaiah. When she did she read the letter aloud:  
  
Dear San,  
  
I named the starling Chibi-Kaiah, after my sister. Giko killed Lady Eboshi and is beginning to clear the forest. He has taken all the workers prisoner and has his own troops to drive the gods and animals out. I hope that you find help, quick!! I am running out of food, and the grass is dying so Yakul and the other animals are starving. I miss you.  
  
Ashitaka  
  
A tear fell down San's cheek as she dropped the letter.  
  
"I should have never left the forest!! It's all my fault it's dying!" she fell to her knees. "We have to go back!"  
  
"No San" said one of her brothers, " we are more than half way there!" San wiped the tears from her eyes and held the crystal dagger she got from Ashitaka 3 years before. I miss him, she thought as she looked down I need him now more than ever. I need him to uncloud my eyes and let me see which path to take. San lifted her head and began to walk.  
  
  
  
I know that it's short but it's my first and I wanted to see if every one liked it before I write more. (San's a bit out of character) 


	2. Miriko

This is the 2nd chapter It has nothing to do with the first. Its kinda like a "Meanwhile" kina thing ^_^  
  
  
  
Jigo stood on a roof top looking over Iron Town. People where hard at work that night, pumping the bellows, pouring the iron and many other jobs. He smiled *Finally* he thought *finally I will get what I want. Iron Town is mine!!!!* As he looked over his achievement a girl about 10 snuck up behind him.  
  
"Guess who!" she said as she covered his eyes.  
  
"Miriko, stop it.." he pulled her hands down and turned around, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Have I ever told you that I hate when nieces creep out of there beds at night?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Miriko said, "I was just thinking about mama."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I was wondering why she committed suicide." Jigo looked at the ground *How many times is she going to ask about lady Eboshi* he thought.  
  
"As many times as it takes until you tell the truth." she said. Jigo looked up in alarm.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He questioned.  
  
"Umm... Your face looked like you where thinking that."  
  
"I'll say the same thing I said last night so get to bed." he said as he turned her around and gave her a little nudge.  
  
"Before I go, when Is daddy coming home?" she asked about Gonza.  
  
"Tomorrow." He answered back "Now go to bed." She walked down the latter and into the room. *Why is he lying to me* she thought, *Why did he come down here and went against my mother's ways, to be at peace with the forest? is that what she wished?* Miriko crawled into her bed.  
  
*There was a woman in a dark cloak, talking to Jigo. Her voice was soft and sweet.  
  
"Why did you call me here?" asked the woman, she looked at Miriko and a shiver ran up and down her back.  
  
"She asks too many questions, and is getting in the way." said Jigo looking at her,  
  
"I need you to take her to Lakiti and tell her that her Gonza is going to meet up with her there."  
  
"If she asks why?" Asked the woman.  
  
"You are a creative woman, you can think of something." he answered.  
  
"What are you going to tell Gonza?"  
  
"That she ran away, and that we have sent out people to find her. knowing him he will want to look for her as well and that will give us more time to use to our advantage."  
  
"When do you want me to take her? If you want I could take her tomorrow."  
  
"That would be best." the woman looked at Miriko one last time before leaving the bedroom.*  
  
Every thing became hazy....  
  
Miriko woke up late that night, sweating. she went over to the window and opened it, breathing the sweet night air. each breath filled her lungs to the maximum. Then she looked under her bed for a small wooden box that had "Miri" carved on it. Inside, there where many small trinkets and items of sentimental value. She dug through it until she found a small, silver lock- it with three spaces in it. Pictures of her mother, father, and of herself where in it. She put it on and went back to bed.  
  
Jigo woke Miriko early the next morning,  
  
"Miriko, wake up and get dressed there is someone I'd like you to meet." With a grumble she got up and dressed her self. As she stepped out the door of the hut, she stopped and froze. There was a woman talking to Jigo in a black cloak.  
  
"Hello Miriko," She said in that sweet gentle voice of hers, "My name is Kayota." Miriko wanted to run, but thought that maybe it was a fluke that she dreamed of her.  
  
"How would you like to go and visit a beautiful town with me. Its called Lakiti." This was no fluke. There was some thing going on.  
  
"But my father is coming home tonight." Miriko said.  
  
"He said he would meet us there in three days. How about it?" Miriko turned and ran. *Faster,* she thought *I must run faster.* She headed toward the forest as fast as she could go, not looking back.  
  
  
  
I know its short but i dont have a lot of time.  
  
please review 


End file.
